


Writhe

by Ghoulish_Disgrace



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, spit/drool kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulish_Disgrace/pseuds/Ghoulish_Disgrace
Summary: Reader sitting on Pennywise's lap and getting teased.





	Writhe

You squirm under his arm, sensitive skin brushing against the fabric of his vestments. Pennywise holds you tight against his lap, grinning down as you struggle.  
He curves a hand up to thumb at your mouth, gently cradling your jaw. You whine, kissing gently, cautiously at the gloved finger offered to you. The fabric is coarse against your lips and smells faintly like bubblegum; he swirls his thumb across your lips, parting them farther to drag along the junction of your teeth.  
“Does my little one like this? Your fear is delectable, darling, but something tells me you like the taste.”  
He pushes his thumb to explore along your teeth, you widen them just enough to cautiously lap at the finger. Pennywise exhales deeply, and an unmistakable glint of sadistic glee appears in the eyes locked onto yours. In a single motion, he shoves the remaining length of his thumb into your mouth, fingers pulling your chin up, forcing you to hold eye contact. He giggles at the sight of you.  
“Yes, just as I thought. You enjoy this, don’t you? Tell Pennywise how much you like his fingers in your mouth. Tell me, or I’ll have to satiate more than one appetite tonight, hmm?”  
His eyes glow alarm-death yellow, and though you know he wouldn’t seriously harm you, the hungry stare is candid as anything—others have seen it as their final sight. Murder and terror, it’s awful, evil, and very real—and here you are, whining and squirming on his lap. He gets off on your fear as much as you do, and you can feel his hips rocking a growing erection into your ass.  
“I—I do, Pennywise.” You do your best to speak around his thumb, still exploring the crevices of your mouth.  
“Dirty, filthy fucking boy.” His voice is lower than before.  
He pulls his thumb from your lips, glove amply wet from your ministrations, trailing a bead of saliva from your face. Pennywise exhales heavily, mouth almost in a pout as he surveys you. It’s clearly driving him mad, but he’s trying to maintain composure.  
“Spit down your chin for me.”  
You don’t hesitate. You let spit dribble down onto where his finger sits at the base of your chin, he swirls it around your mouth.  
“Pennywise likes making a mess of your handsome little face, did you know that? Now you’re going to take some of mine.”  
He grips your jaw again, and this time, spits directly into your mouth. It tastes heavily like blood, dripping down from his plush, parted lips. You moan, licking to get a better taste, drinking in the wrongness of it all.  
“P--please, more…”  
“That’s a good boy. Such a little freak, begging me to drool on your fucking face.” His voice has descended to a horrible, vicious growl. His eyes sear into yours.  
He lets saliva fall from his lips to yours, filling your mouth with the taste of blood once more.  
“Such a good boy…”  
He drags his free hand slowly down your clavicle, abdomen, and pelvis, stopping at the erection straining between your legs. Languidly, he begins to stroke you, granting long-sought friction. The soaked glove feels so good against your sensitive skin; you whine, bucking against his fingers, still held down tight by his strong arm against your chest.  
“All mine…”


End file.
